Foolish heart
by iloverandycena854
Summary: Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who's LOYAL to her or the man she loved? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy
1. Wallet

Foolish Heart

Iloverandycena854

Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who loves her or the man she loves? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy

Characters: John Cena, Janine (OC), Randy Orton, Trish Stratus,_ Samantha_ and other WWE superstars.

Chapter 1:

AT THE AIRPORT

Janine was at the airport of U.K. She was going home to California from a Fashion show. Janine is a model from Women agency. She's a little popular and does some advertisements for Versace and Perry Ellis perfumes.

The WWE superstars that time were also at the airport and going to the same destination.

Janine was running to Gate 2 and accidentally dropped her wallet and didn't notice. Lucky for her John was walking by looking for a vendo machine to buy chocolates and saw her wallet. John who was in a good mood that time opened the wallet and saw her in the picture. From the very moment he saw the pic he was definitely attracted to her.

John decided not to return the wallet to the lost and found but instead he will look for the owner and return it personally.

John looked and looked everywhere but she was no where to be found not knowing that she was already on the plane.

British Airways is already about to board and John still wasn't on the plane so one of the staffs tried calling him.

"Yeah?" John answered.

"John, where the hell are you?"

"Uh, at the vendo machine?" John lied.

"Why are you still there? The plane is leaving!"

John immediately went to the plane with a very devastated face.

He was at the Business class (definitely) section and looked for his seat and sat down with a frown on his face not knowing that the girl he was looking for was just next to him.


	2. am I lucky or what?

Foolish Heart

Iloverandycena854

Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who loves her or the man she loves? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy

Characters: John Cena, Janine (OC), Randy Orton, Trish Stratus,_ Samantha_ and other WWE superstars.

Chapter 2:

Janine was sitting near the window reading news papers while John was near the aisle reading a sports magazine he bought.

It's been 40 minutes but John still didn't notice that the girl next to her is the girl he's looking for.

After a couple of minutes Janine decided to go to the comfort room but she noticed John's foot was blocking her way.

"Umm, excuse me I need to pass." She said while looking at John.

John closed the magazine he was reading and looked at her. John didn't realize that he was glaring at her for about a minute already.

"Umm, hello can I pass now?" Janine asked confusedly.

"Oh! Sorry." John said as he moved his foot.

The moment she had past John couldn't help, but smile.

"Shit, am I lucky or what?" He said showing both his dimples.

When Janine returned back to his seat John can't help but look at her.

After a few minutes John remembered the wallet. John was about to return it but he suddenly stopped. He had a plan. He decided not return it.

"_If I return this now, will I ever see her again?"_

He didn't return the wallet so he would have a reason to see her again.

The flight was so long and John got bored so he decided to doze off for a while, while sitting down.

After about an hour John felt something fell on his left shoulder. To his surprise it was Janine. She fell a sleep and didn't realize that her head was already on John's shoulder.

John didn't mind and even grinned when he saw her head on his shoulders and continued his sleep.

AFTER 8 HOURS

"Flight 154 is now landing, please fasten your seatbelts." The flight attendant announced.

John was the first one to wake-up. Janine's beautiful face was still on his shoulders. John tried not to wake her up but the people started to get noisy. Janine woke up and realized she slept on John's shoulders

"O my gosh, I so sorry I didn't know I was sleeping on your shoulders." Janine said

"No, it's okay." John said as he stretched out.

"Hey, you're John Cena right?" She asked.

"Yup, how ja know me?"

"Well, I'm actually a wrestling fan and Trish Stratus is my cousin."

"Really? Trish' your cousin?"

"_Now I know why she's pretty, It runs in the family."_

"Yeah! Nice meeting you John." Janine said while shaking hands with John.

"John, I'm just wondering why isn't Trish here?"

"Oh, Trish? She went back this morning."

"Oh well got to go." She said as she smiled to John.


	3. I'll never get over you

Foolish Heart

Iloverandycena854

Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who loves her or the man she loves? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy

Characters: John Cena, Janine (OC), Randy Orton, Trish Stratus,_ Samantha_ and other WWE superstars.

Chapter3:

3 weeks had passed but Cena never forgot Janine. He got her picture scanned and enlarged. He also told Trish what happened and asked some help from her.

ONE DAY AT THE BAR...

John was drinking along with Matt and Randy who was with _SAM _that time.

"Men, you should really see her!"

"She's really drop dead gorgeous!" Cena affirmed.

The boys suddenly became interested with John's topic.

"Dudes, she' a human Viagra." John said as he smiled.

"Trish told me her cap size." Cena grinned

"Trish?" Matt asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot she's Trish' cousin."

"Now, I'm convinced" Randy said as _SAM'S _face started to look angry.

"So, what's the cap size anyway?" Matt asked.

"C!"

Matt and Randy's Jaw fell down.

"I'm not pretty sure if hers is as big as Candice." John grinned as he drank another glass of Jack Daniel's.

The boys had a great time talking about her and some of the divas particularly Candice'

After almost an hour Randy, John and Matt heard some chanting.

When they heard that the people near the mini stage at the bar where chanting Janine's name. John immediately stood-up and tried to look and inserted himself into a crowd.

John was so surprised to see Janine going up to the stage because she was pushed by some girls.

John smiled a glared at her the whole time.

He was surprised to see her sing. She sang the song "I'll Never Get Over You." The moment she started singing everyone in the bar went in front and listened to her melodious voice.

After the song John without a doubt went up the stage and clapped.

"John?" Janine said as she smiled a Little bit.

"You were so awesome!" John told Janine and made her smile.

"Thanks." She replied.

The 2 went down and talked for a while.

"Why are you here?" Janine asked.

"Umm, I was drinking with my brother Matt and Randy."

"Randy Orton?"

"Yeah!" John answered not knowing Randy was Janine's ultimate crush.

"Can I meet him?" Janine asked with a big grin on her lips.

To be continued...

**A/N: Sorry this is really a short chapter but don't worry the next chapter will be longer and definitely more exciting. If you haven't heard the song go to: just open u're speakers. **


	4. Killing me softly

Foolish Heart

Iloverandycena854

Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who loves her or the man she loves? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy

Characters: John Cena, Janine (OC), Randy Orton, Trish Stratus,_ Samantha_ and other WWE superstars

p.s. Thoughts are in italics.

Chapter 4:

Continuation…

John got Janine's hands. They went to the table together not knowing their hands were tightly crossed together.

When they reached the table a big grin started to show on Janine's face.

"Janine, this is Randy, Randy, this is Janine." John introduced as the two shook their hands and made Sam's face uglier.

"Nice meeting you." Randy said with a dirty look.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is my brother Matt and that's Sam."

Janine shook her hand with both of them but her eyes were on Randy. John who was so concentrated on her face noticed she's was glaring at Randy. John began thinking.

"_No, it can't be."_

"_Please not with my best friend!"_

They all sat down after a little intro. Randy ordered some more bottles of Jack Daniel's.

"_Wrong move John! Why did you let her sit with Randy?"_

Randy was entertaining and showed interest in Janine so well, like he does to all women. (That's why he was called: "God's gift to women.")

It was obvious in Janine's face that her attention was all with Randy and hurt John's heart so badly.

John just kept quiet; it was very odd for a very talkative person like John.

Their drinking came to an end when _SAMANTHA _began angry and so drunk because of some jealousy.

"It was nice meeting you all" Janine said as John opened the door of her car for her.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE ARENA…

Trish saw that John wasn't the usual John that day, he wasn't joking, picking on someone or hyper active during their rehearsals.

"Hey John, are you okay? Are you sick or something?" Trish asked.

John didn't answer and just sat down.

"Is something bothering you?" Trish asked again with concern on her face.

"Yeah." John answered.

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Your cousin!" John shouted as he walked out.

Trish was shocked. It was the first time ever that John got angry.

After a few minutes John came back without a devastated face anymore.

He quickly apologized to Trish for what had happened.

"Will you forgive me?" John asked Trish after his apology.

"Ok, I'll forgive you if you tell me what's bothering you."

To be continued…

**A/N: The chapters are getting better! Yeah! The next one really nice, I'll be doing it tomorrow.probably R&R please**


	5. falling

Foolish Heart

Iloverandycena854

Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who loves her or the man she loves? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy

Characters: John Cena, Janine (OC), Randy Orton, Trish Stratus,_ Samantha_ and other WWE superstars

Chapter 5:

"I think she likes Randy." John said as he looked down while sitting on a steel chair.

"Oh! I think I get it!" Trish said with a dirty smile.

"You're jealous, am I right?" Trish asked.

John didn't answer.

"Jelly,jelly,jelly!" Trish chanted.

John didn't even smile with Trish' teasing

"Hey, cheer up!"

"Remember Randy's engaged."

"But what if Randy falls for her too? What if he breaks up with _SAM_?" John worriedly asked.

"Hey, I thought you know Randy?" Trish asked.

"You no he's never serious on girls."

"But what if?" John asked

"Well, if that's the case I think you should make your move!"

"How?" John asked.

"Hey, I thought you're tough on girls?" Trish asked while giggling.

"You know I never court or ask a girl on a date, they come to me." John boasted.

Trish just laughed. "You have to have a strategy or something."

That night John went into a bar and drowned himself into a bottle of Jack Daniel's (blue). He was drinking and trying to figure out a strategy for him to beat Randy.

After a couple of minutes a group of women entered the bar. John didn't mind the girls and just continued his drinking not knowing that Janine was one of the girls. They sat down next to John's table. The moment the girls sat down at the very next table John saw Janine. Janine was wearing a very sexy outfit that time but John didn't approach her and just continued his drinking.

It was almost 1 a.m. when the girls started to leave but Janine insisted to stay. She was the only one left at the table.

AFTER AN HOUR AND A HALF…

John and Janine where the only people left at the bar, John was approached by the waiter and told him the bar was closing. John stood up and saw Janine was sleeping at the chair.

John smiled and said "Shit, she's so beautiful even at sleep.."

John carried her. (Wedding style) While carrying Janine, John kissed her in the forehead. He placed her gently on the passenger seat of his Ferrari top down. John didn't know where she lived so he checked in a hotel near by. He paid the bills and left Janine at the bed of the room.

"I don't know what am I going to do with you."

"I think I'm falling for you." John said as he left the room.


	6. Topless

Foolish Heart

Iloverandycena854

Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who loves her or the man she loves? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy

Characters: John Cena, Janine (OC), Randy Orton, Trish Stratus,_ Samantha_ and other WWE superstars

Thoughts are in _italics_

Chapter 6:

Continuation…

It was 9:54 a.m. when Janine's hazel eyes started to open. She was obviously shocked to see herself in hotel room.

"_Where the hell am I?"_

She stood up and got her phone from her bag but to her surprise she saw her shirt on top of the table. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked to see herself wearing a "Hustle.Respect.Loyalty" shirt.

After she got her things and washed her face she went down to the front desk of the hotel.

"Umm, excuse me were you on duty last night?" Janine asked the receptionist.

"Yes ma'am, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Did you happen to see who brought me here?" Janine asked.

"Excuse me?" The receptionist asked a little confused.

"Oh, never mind, I'm here to check out." Janine said as she handed over the keys of room 354.

"354?" The receptionist confusedly asked.

"So, you're the woman the cute guy was carrying." The receptionist said.

"Cute guy?"

"_Randy?"_

"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay but do you know his name?" Janine asked confusedly.

"I'll try to look at our records."

While the receptionist was looking at the records Janine kept asking Questions.

"Can you just tell me exactly what you saw last night?"

"Okay, it was about 3 a.m. when a guy was carrying you. He checked in and went up to room 354 and 15 minutes later he went down topless."

"Topless?" Janine asked with a shocked face.

"I think you're wearing his shirt."

"Oh, here it is, his name is John Cena."

"_Cena?"_

"Thanks a lot, I gutta go." Janine hurriedly said.

She immediately went to her friend's house, Roxy. She told her everything and asked advice on what to do.

"Girl, are you serious?" Roxy asked.

"You mean the cute hunk at Raw?"

"Yeah!" Janine answered.

"So, do you think he raped you or something?"

"I don't think so." Janine grinned.

"I was so drunk last night I don't think I remembered anything."

"You know, I think you owe him a thank you."

"After all he did check you in the most expensive room."

"You're right and I need to return his shirt anyway." Janine agreed.

Later that night Janine called her cousin Trish.

Trish: "Hello."

Janine: "Hey cuz, it's me, Janine."

Trish: "Oh, hi Janine."

Janine: "Umm, Trish can I ask you a favor?"

Trish: "Yeah, sure."

Janine: "Can you tell John to meet me tomorrow?"

Trish: "John?"

Janine: "It's a long story. I just need to talk to him."

Trish: "Okay, no problem."

Janine: "Tell him I'll meet him 7:30, tomorrow at Olive's Garden.

After their conversation Trish immediately went to John's locker room.

"What brings you here?" The champ asked.

"Oh, nothing I'm just here to tell you that Janine wants to meet you 7:30 tomorrow night at Olive's garden restaurant."

"What?" John asked with a smile.

"She wants to meet me?"

"Yeah, she just called a couple of minutes ago."

To be continued…

**A/N: I hate this chapter but I'm sure you'll love the next one!**


	7. lovers or friends

Foolish Heart

Iloverandycena854

Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who loves her or the man she loves? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy

Characters: John Cena, Janine (OC), Randy Orton, Trish Stratus,_ Samantha_ and other WWE superstars

Thoughts are in _italics_

Chapter 7:

Continuation…

That night John couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Janine.

The very next day after his gym practice John immediately went home. He took a bath and looked for an attire. It took him almost half an hour in just picking a shirt he's going to wear so, he ended up picking his favorite jersey. He also used his favorite cologne, obsession.

At Olive Garden Restaurant

John arrived at exactly 7:30 p.m. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was the gorgeous Janine who curled the ends of her chocolate brown hair sitting down at the table near the door and made John smile.

"Hey, sexy!" John said as he sat down at the chair in front of Janine.

Janine rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, what do want to order?" Janine asked John as she called the waiter.

While waiting for their orders…

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" John started.

"Oh, yeah."

"First of all I wanted to return your shirt." Janine said while handing John his shirt.

"Oh, you wouldn't have to."

"It's yours; consider it as a friendly gift from me."

"Thanks."

"I almost forgot, the reason why I wanted to talk to you is I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" John asked.

"For bringing me to a hotel and giving me this shirt."

"It's no big deal."

"Anything for you." John said with a smile.

"Umm, I was just wondering are you the one who changed my clothes."

"Oh, that!"

"You were so smelly that night and even puked at my shorts so I decided to change your clothes. My shirt was still clean so gave it to you."

"So, you were the one who changed my clothes?" Janine worriedly asked.

"Umm, technically yes but I had my eyes shut."

Janine bursted out with laughter.

"How were you able to change my shirt when your eyes were shut?" Janine grinned.

"Okay, I admit it my eyes weren't shut but all I saw was half of your boobs and your bra." John said.

"Are you mad at me?" John worriedly asked.

"Of course not!" Janine said.

"Were friends now."

The next day…

John couldn't take his mind of Janine, so he called her and said:

Janine: "Hello?"

John: "Hey, Janine."

Janine: "Oh, hey John what's up?"

John: "I was just wondering if you're free tonight?"

Janine: "Umm, yes."

John: "I was just wondering if you could come with me tonight?"

"My friends and I are having a party, its Tripple H's birthday."

Janine: "Oh, yeah sure."

"_Gosh Randy's going to be their."_

John: Thanks, I'll be at your place tonight at 8. Hunter's b-day is at The Mc Mahon's mansion.

To be continued…


	8. Can I hug you?

Foolish Heart

Iloverandycena854

Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who loves her or the man she loves? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy

Characters: John Cena, Janine (OC), Randy Orton, Trish Stratus,_ Samantha_ and other WWE superstars

Chapter 8:

Continuation…

After John's call Janine immediately looked for the perfect outfit. She looked at her closet and saw the perfect Versace semi formal gown.

It was quarter to five when Janine took a bath and prepared everything.

x

It was exactly 8 when John arrived on his Ferrari top down. He went down and knocked at the door. Janine opened the door and shocked John.

"Do you like it?" Janine asked as she turned around for John.

"Absolutely, you look gorgeous." John commented with a grin.

John offered her arms for Janine and headed straight to His car.

x

AT THE MC MAHON'S MANSION

Janine was escorted by John the moment they were in the huge garden of the Mc Mahon's Janine was the center of attraction. Almost all the men were talking about her. She was so sexy and beautiful at her semi formal attire. Randy attention was caught by Janine obviously and fortunately Sam was busy and was not able to come.

The party was a blast considering that they spent almost a million dollars for it. They had a huge ice carved like a throne, a humongous cake and got the most expensive caterers in town.

At the middle of the party Janine was approached by several producers, designers and even Vince himself to be a diva and all.

Because of so many people who wanted to offer her something she decided to go to a place were they were less people. John was so busy talking to a bunch of girls that was recommended by Randy.

Janine tried to look for a place and finally she found one. She was at the elevator and went to the balcony of the mansion. To her surprise she realized that Randy was there to.

"Oh, I didn't notice you were there, I better be going." Janine said as she turned around and about to leave.

"No, its okay I actually needed someone to talk to."

Janine smiled and went back. She looked at the great view and smiled. Randy was totally attracted to her.

"_I never felt this feeling with a woman before."_

Janine was obviously happy not only because she found a peaceful place but because Randy was their.

"Umm, do you still remember me?" Randy asked.

"Of course, I never forget a handsome guy." Janine grinned.

Randy smiled. "Hey, since you know me now can you lend me you ears?"

"What?" Janine confusedly asked.

"I just wanted to talk to someone."

"Oh, sure." Janine agreed.

"Have you ever been in love?" Randy asked while drinking a glass of red wine.

"Wow, tough question."

"I actually don't know."

"I'm not quite sure." "I like a couple of guys but I'm not saying I love them."

"That's what I'm actually experiencing right now." Randy said.

"I'm not quite sure if our relationship is working."

"_Is he talking about Sam?"_

AFTER A QUITE LONG CONVERSATION

"Janine."

"Yes?"

"Can I hug you?"

Before Janine could answer back Randy hugged her. She was about to break the grip when she heard Randy sobbing not knowing that John was there and saw everything.

To be continued…


	9. I just wanted to protect you

Foolish Heart

Iloverandycena854

Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who loves her or the man she loves? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy

Characters: John Cena, Janine (OC), Randy Orton, Trish Stratus,_ Samantha_ and other WWE superstars

Thoughts are in _Italics_

Chapter 9:

Continuation...When John saw everything he attacked Randy with a punch and started a fight. Janine kept screaming and shouting telling them to stop. The people from the garden saw that the two were fighting at the balcony. The people started going to balcony to see what's happening.

When the Mc Mahon's heard what's happening they immediately went up. Mr. Mc Mahon and the game themselves started to separate both men. 

"What the hell are you both doing?" Mr. Mc Mahon shouted angrily.

When they were completely separated John pulled Janine and exited. Janine tried to remove the grip from John's hands but they were too tight. While they were exiting the press started to take pictures and asked them questions but John didn't answer and so did Janine.

The moment the reached the car Janine started to argue with John.

"What the hell was that?"

"Are you out of you mind?"

Janine kept talking and arguing with John but John never answered back.

"Are you just going to keep quiet there?" Janine Angrily asked.

"I can't manage to get angry with you?" John told Janine with a soft tone.

"What?" Janine confusedly asked.

"I just wanted to protect you that's all!"

"Protect me from what?"

"Look, Janine you still don't know Randy."

"For you information Mr. John Felix Anthony Cena, Randy just needed someone to talk to."

"He has problems with Sam."

"Oh, so now talking now includes hugging?"

Janine didn't answer.

After a few seconds John started to scream in pain and stopped the car.

"What's wrong?" Janine worriedly asked.

When Janine saw that John's left hand was bleeding she immediately got her handkerchief and wrapped it around John's bleeding hand not knowing that the reason for its bleeding is when John saw Randy hugged Janine he punched the wall so hard.

While Janine was wrapping it around John's left hand John's deep blue eyes couldn't help but stare at her.

_"I swear I'll do anything just for you to be mine."_

When they arrived at Janine's place Janine asked John to stay for a while for her to cure some of John's cuts and bruises.

"You can sit at the couch; I'll just gut the medical kit." Janine said.

John sat down and patiently waited for Janine.

When Janine arrived she cleaned the cuts and dabbed some ointment on it.

"Thanks." John said

"No big, after all what are friends for?" Janine said not knowing that she's hurting John even more.

THE NEXT DAY

Janine was so worried with what had happed to Randy so she decided to look for Randy.

Janine went to the gym were Randy used to practice and lucky for her Randy was there.

"Janine?" Randy said in a surprised tone.

"I just wanted to check if you're alright?"

"Don't worry about me the medics came at the party and cured me.

"And I also wanted to say sorry in behalf of John."

"It's okay I understand him."

"Hey, would you mind having a coffee?" Randy asked

The two went to Star Bucks and started talking.

To be continued...

**A/N: thanks for the review and keep it coming... **


	10. Stolen kiss

Foolish Heart

Iloverandycena854

Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who loves her or the man she loves? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy

Characters: John Cena, Janine (OC), Randy Orton, Trish Stratus,_ Samantha_ and other WWE superstars

Chapter 10:

Randy and Janine were on the counter and ready to order.

"I'll have one mocha frappucino Grande please." Randy said as he blinked his right eye to the girl in the counter.

"What can I get you?" Randy asked Janine

"Oh, I'll just have one Vanilla Frap., tall."

"Anything more?"

"No, thanks just finished my lunch."

After the two got their order they sat down at the table nearby.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

"Umm… Randy I'm sorry but I need to go."

"Right now?"

"We've just been together for 10 minutes."

"Sorry Rands." Janine said

"Okay, before you go I just wanted to tell you I'm breaking up with Sam." Randy said

"Really?" Janine worriedly asked

"_Yes!" _

"But why?"

"Things aren't really working out between the two of us and most importantly I think I'm falling for someone else."

"Really? May I know who's the lucky girl? Janine asked.

"Don't worry you'll know her soon."

"Oh, Randy but I better go I need to do something." Janine said as she kissed Randy in the cheek that made him smile.

Janine immediately went to the rehearsals for the D.K.N.Y Fashion show.

After Janine's rehearsals John fetched Janine.

"Janine hop right in." John said as he opened the passenger seat of his 1989 Jeep Wrangler."

"Hey, how did you know I was here?"

"I just guessed it." John joked.

"Shut up!" Janine grinned.

"Its getting late you shouldn't be riding a cab at this time of the night wearing that you know."

Janine laughed and finally she was convinced to go with John.

"Penny for your thoughts." John said to Janine

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking of what Randy told me a while ago."

"You were with Randy a while ago?" John sadly asked.

"_I shouldn't have said that!"_

"Oh, that I just saw Randy at Starbucks, so he treated me with a drink and talked to me briefly." Janine lied.

John didn't answer.

"Umm… Janine I was just wondering if you're available tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night? Why, what's with tomorrow night?" Janine asked.

"Nothing, I juts need to talk to you."

"Talk to me? Why can't you talk to me right now?"

"No, it's an important matter."

"Okay, I'm free tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8."

"Yeah sure." Janine said as John stopped in front of her house and even opened the door for Janine.

BEFORE LEAVING

"Oh, before I forgot." John said that confused Janine

To Janine's surprise John kissed Janine on the lips but just a quick smack. John left immediately and left Janine with a shock face.

To be continued…

**A/N: Sorry for d l8 upd8 people. I made a one shot story entitled: "IF WE JUST HOLD ON." Okay enough about my new story. Sorry if the last chap isn't that good but I promise the next chap will be better. Okei I'll give a little spoiler. At the next chapter John's gunna propose to Janine that he loves her so much…. That's all for now. R&R pweeze…**


	11. I love you goodbye?

Foolish Heart

Iloverandycena854

Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who loves her or the man she loves? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy

Characters: John Cena, Janine (OC), Randy Orton, Trish Stratus,_ Samantha_ and other WWE superstars

Chapter 11:

Continuation…

It was the day John has been waiting for. He set all the things for tonight and put on his favorite Jersey. He went to Janine's house and fetched her.

Door bell rang…

"Just a minute!" Janine shouted from the inside.

"Oh, hi John why are you here so early?"

"Huh?" John said as he looked at his thousand dollars watch.

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry I didn't realize its just seven."

"I'll just come back after an hour."

"You can stay here if you want to?" Janine said.

"You'll just waste you time going back to your house and going back here."

"Okay, if you insist."

John went inside Janine's house not knowing he wasn't the only guest.

"John, before I take my bath I would like you to meet my friend Marjorie."

John smiled at her and sat at the sofa.

"Okay, I'll leave you guys for a while; you can get a soda or something inside the fridge if you want to." Janine said as he went to her room and took her bath.

John and Marjorie were left at Janine's living room.

"So, you like her don't you?" Marjorie asked John with a dirty look.

"What gave you that idea?" John asked

"I just know when a guy liked someone."

"Are you a psychic or something?" John grinned.

"Why are you here anyway?" John asked

"I usually stay here on Fridays, we use to hang out but obviously you're going out with her."

"So tell me, what are your plans for tonight." Marjorie asked.

"Actually I'm planning to propose to her tonight." John said

"Tonight? Isn't it too early?" Marjorie asked.

"It's the only way for her to be mine."

"Okay, if you say so but don't tell me I didn't warn you." Marjorie said.

After a couple more minutes Janine came down wearing a small Dior tank top and a micro mini skirt showing her long legs.

"Bye, Marge." Janine said as John opened the door of his Ferrari top down.

ON THE WAY TO THEIR DESTINATION

"So, where are you taking me?" Janine asked.

"Don't worry you'll no soon." John said with a smile that showed both his dimples.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a couple of minutes john and Janine arrived.

To Janine's surprise she was at the most expensive restaurant in Boston.

"I rented the place just for the both of us." John whispered to Janine as the entered the restaurant.

The room was filled with white roses (Janine' favorite) and in the middle was a table with candle lit.

Janine was kinda figuring out what was going to happen that night.

John pulled the chair for Janine and let her sat down.

After a few minutes a group of musicians entered and dimmed the lights.

They played the song "I'll be" in front of them that made Janine smile.

"How did you know that was my favorite song?"

John just smiled.

After the song they both ate a nice dinner and afterwards John asked Janine to walk outside.

The two went to the Garden of the famous restaurant that was also famous for its view.

"Wow, this is so beautiful." Janine said while looking at the stars above her.

"But not as beautiful as you." John said while looking seriously at Janine.

"You were telling me that you're going to tell me something important to me tonight right?"

"So what are going to tell me?"

"Okay." John said and took a deep breath.

"The moment I saw her picture at the airport I said to myself this is the woman I was going to spend my life with. So I made a move and every time I was to see her I never stopped smiling, until here comes the guy she likes. I was kinda hurt every time I see them together, but of course I can never stop my feeling for her so I continued pretending to be her friend instead of lover because I thought this was the only way for me to become closer to her."

"But I don't think I can still hide to her my feelings Janine." John said

Janine figured out what John has said.

"So you loved me all this time?"

To be continued…

**A/N: I know the ending of this chap was a little spoiling (I did that on purpose) hahahah.. or maybe really spoiling but I'll tell you something about what's going to happen at the next chap, Someone's gunna propose to Janine but its not John again! Guess who! Hahahahahaha…**


	12. Can't think of a title!

Foolish Heart

Iloverandycena854

Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who loves her or the man she loves? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy

Characters: John Cena, Janine (OC), Randy Orton, Trish Stratus,_ Samantha_ and other WWE superstars

Chapter 12:

Continuation…

"So you loved me all this time and never told me!" Janine shouted with an angry tone.

Janine walked out but John stopped her by hugging her from the back.

"Please give me a chance." John said.

"I love you."

"If you really loved me that much you shouldn't have lied to me." Janine said while removing the John's tight grip.

She immediately went out of the restaurant and went home leaving the so devastated John.

John was obviously broken hearted that night and went to the nearest bar and drowned himself into a bottle a Jack Daniels. John tried so hard not to guy but loosing the most special women in her life was worth it besides she was the one and only woman John ever loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Janine finally got home she can't help herself but worry about John so she tried calling him but his phone was off.

That night Janine thought of saying sorry to John and she would give him a chance.

"_Hope he forgives me." Janine said_

"_I shouldn't have said those harsh words."_

THE NEXT DAY

Janine was ready to go look for John to apologize to him but suddenly she heard her Phone rang.

Janine: "Hello."

Randy: "Hey, sexy."

Janine: "Randy?" Janine said with a little grin.

Randy: "Yeah."

Janine: "Is there a problem that's why you're calling?"

Randy: "Actually no, I just wanted to hear your voice that's why I called."

Randy: "By the way are you free today."

Janine: "I was kinda about to look for John today."

Randy: "Can't you just look for him tomorrow?"

Randy: "I have something to tell you really important today."

Randy: "I'm sure John will understand."

Janine couldn't say no to Randy's sweet way of talking to a woman, so she obviously said yes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy fetched Janine in front of Starbucks with his two seater Jaguar.

"Where exactly are you bringing me Randy?" Janine asked.

Randy just smiled and made Janine remember what happened yesterday.

After a few minutes Randy's car stopped in a hotel nearby.

They entered a 5 star hotel that was a little isolated that's why there are only a few people inside.

There was a restaurant inside the hotel and that's where they entered. The two were the only people in the restaurant with matching music.

"So you're telling me something important today right?" Janine asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you I'm really breaking up with Samantha tomorrow." Randy said while drinking a glass of red wine.

Janine stopped drinking her smoothie cause Randy looked a little serious.

"About the girl I'm telling you I'm falling for that was you." Randy said with a seductive face.

Before Janine could comment back Randy kissed her but their kiss didn't last long.

"Randy, I think you should break up with Sam before kissing me." Janine said with a very awkward tone.

After a few seconds

"Randy, I think a have to go: I'll just see you some other day." Janine said as she went out and left Randy.

**A/N: thanks for the review…(exept Marjorie… jowk) I'll update tomorrow. Randy's gunna do somethin' bad… and a little more spoiler: John's gunna say this: "I'd still say yes." Hope you guys figure out what happens…**


	13. I'd still say yes

Foolish Heart

Iloverandycena854

Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who loves her or the man she loves? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy

Characters: John Cena, Janine (OC), Randy Orton, Trish Stratus,_ Samantha_ and other WWE superstars.

Chapter: 13

3 days later...

Janine was so confused the past few days. She kept thinking about Randy's proposal. She also never forgot John and constantly worried about him.

That day Janine decided to go to Randy's place to settle things out.

RANDY'S PLACE

Janine was confused to see Randy's front door opened so, without a doubt she entered the house only for her to see Randy passionately kissing _Samantha_.

Janine was in shock and speechless. When Randy and Sam finished their kissing Randy saw Janine standing right next to them with teary eyes.

"Let me explain." Randy said as he tried to stop Janine from leaving but Janine took of the grip from Randy's hands.

Janine was so hurt and didn't know what to do. She was crying and crying and didn't realize she was going to John's house.

When she reached John's house he opened the door without knocking and saw John. To John's surprise Janine hugged her so tight and started to cry on his chest.

"Baby what's wrong?" John asked with a confused face.

Janine didn't answer and continued her crying.

"I was so stupid believing in him" Janine said while crying on John's chest.

"What are you saying?" John said.

After a few minutes John finally calmed Janine down with his kisses on the forehead and "Don't worry, I'm here." lines.

"So, now that your calm can you tell what's going on?" John asked while wiping off Janine's tears with his thumb.

"Randy's a bitch that's what happened." Janine said.

"What?" John said confusedly

"He told me he's gonna break up with saw 2 days ago, then we'll be together."

"But I saw him a while ago kissing _Samantha_."

"He did that?" "Oh, that son of a bitch!" John angrily said.

Janine laughed with John's reaction.

That night John never left Janine and even asked her to stay for the night.

The moment Janine fell a sleep on his bed he went out to look for Randy.

Fortunately he saw him at the bar he normally goes to every night. Randy was drinking.

The moment John saw Randy he attacked him with a punch on the face.

"How dare you hurt her?" John shouted creating a commotion at the bar.

Before Randy could explain that the kiss was only a goodbye kiss because he broke up with _Samantha_ today John walked out and left the bar.

THE NEXT DAY

Janine wore up and saw John looking at her, she then realize she stayed at John's house that night.

After few minutes John asked Janine to go down foe breakfast.

AT BREAKFAST

"John, why are you doing this?" Janine asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked confusedly.

"For accepting me again and caring for me even thought I had hurt you." Janine asked.

"No matter how many timed you hurt me, I'D STILL SAY YES." John said while smiling at Janine.

Janine smiled back and stood up. To John's surprise Janine hugged him.

"How could I've be so obsessed with a liar and not to you?" Janine said while hugging John.

"Maybe you were just looking but not seeing." John said.

"Maybe you are right, I wasn't really in love with him." Janine said.

**A/N: this is the 3rd to the last chap by the way people. Umm… eniweiz… I'll give you another spoiler… in the next chap the world will go upside down but not literally. R&R please (any comments on this chap?) by the way SORRY FOR THE TYPOS IN THE LAST CHAP. SOME JOHN SHOULD BE RANDY BUT I EDITED IT ANYWAYS. **


	14. no matter what

Foolish Heart

Iloverandycena854

Summary: John loves her so much but she loves Randy, when she starts falling for John what if Randy falls for her too? Will she choose the man who loves her or the man she loves? Story is better than summary! heheh. JohnOCRandy

Characters: John Cena, Janine (OC), Randy Orton, Trish Stratus,_ Samantha_ and other WWE superstars.

Chapter 14:

Thoughts are on italics

Days later…

John and Janine got so much closer than before. John never left Janine until one day.

At the bar…

John was with Matt, his brother at the bar. Janine was busy with a photo shoot for Versace print ads so she wasn't able to join both men.

John and Matt were at the usual bar in Boston and were drinking.

"Men, these past few days was the happiest days of my life." John said to his brother.

"You finally got what you deserve men." Matt said as he ordered more bottles of Jack Daniels, blue.

Matt was single, so he got bimbo with him that night. After a few hours he decided he's going to take the girl to the hotel, so he left John alone not knowing something really bad was going to happen.

John was peacefully drinking by himself when he saw a tall, tanned and smiling guy entering the bar all by himself.

"Randy?" John said as he stood up.

Randy was looking at some girls so he didn't notice John was there until John approached him.

"Well, well, well it really is a small world for the both of us." Randy said while smirking.

John was looking furiously at Randy locking both his blue eyes on his blue eyes.

"Easy, John." Randy said

"Before you attack me with a punch again, I just wanna tell you I never cheated on Janine!" Randy shouted with assurance on his face.

The bar was once again on silent. Everybody was looking at both men.

"Don't make me look stupid Randy cause I'm not." John said.

"So, if you're really not that stupid go ahead and ask my ex-fiancé _Sam."_ Randy said.

John suddenly calmed down because of what Randy said.

"Is it really cheating when you're kissing your ex-fiancé goodbye?" Randy asked John with a smirk.

Before John can answer back Randy walked out of the bar.

After Randy had left John immediately called _Samantha_.

_Sam: _"Hello?"

John: "Sam, its John."

_Sam: "_Oh, hey John is there a problem?"

John: "How are you and Randy?" John asked with a gulp.

_Sam: _"Oh, that bitch he broke up with me a few days ago cause he said he's in love with another woman." "He even kissed me goodbye."

John dropped his Phone.

"He's telling the truth." John said to himself.

When John realized the situation he hurriedly went to Janine's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"John?" "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Janine asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you." John said.

"Can't you just talk to me tomorrow?" Janine asked.

"No, this is really important." John said as he sat down at the couch.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Janine asked.

"I'll go straight to the point." John said.

"If Randy wasn't really cheating on you would you go back to him?" John asked.

"That can't happen I saw him kissing Sam with my very own eyes." Janine said.

"But what if?" John asked.

Before Janine could answer back they heard the door bell rang."

Janine opened the door.

"Randy?"

To her surprise Randy hugged her

"Janine, I didn't cheat on you." Randy said before Janine could slam the door on him.

"Yeah right!" Janine said

"He's telling the truth." John said as he stood up from the couch.

"What?" Janine said confusedly.

"He didn't cheat on you." John said.

"The kiss was a goodbye kiss." John said that shocked Randy.

"_Why is he doing this?" Randy said_

"I called Sam a while ago." John explained.

Janine was speechless and didn't know what to do.

"Janine, you still love me right?" Randy asked but Janine didn't answer.

"Boys could you just both leave me alone." Janine said.

Randy left first leaving John and Janine alone.

"I just want you to know, if you ever chose him and had the wrong pick I'll still accept you no matter what." John said with his signature smile and kissed Janine on the cheek.

**A/N: The end is near! Who will Janine choose? Actually I'm really having a hard time to choose between the 2! There're both deserving! So I'm thinking of having poll… something… every time you guys give me a review, Please tell me who do u think is the better guy or the guy u like Janine to choose. Thanks R&R please!**


End file.
